


Young Ponk Babysitting

by HiddenSecret



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lolicon, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSecret/pseuds/HiddenSecret
Summary: You, as Anon, have accidentally agreed to babysit one of the next door neighbors kids. You hope this will go by quickly and without incident, sadly, Pinkie has other ideas.





	Young Ponk Babysitting

You are Anon, and you are totally fucked.

Wait, let's start from the beginning.

The morning was normal. You got out of bed, took a shower, cranked one out during said shower, had breakfast, and got dressed for the day in your normal suit. Everything seemed fine, till you opened the front door. Outside, with a fist raised to knock, was the smoking hot MILF from next door, Clitty Quartet or something, you hadn't paid much attention whenever you two talked; staring at her fat ass double D's was all the socializing you needed from her. She looked a bit surprised to see you, but she quickly started talking. She opened with the usual hello's and other neighborly greetings, bunch of bullshit mostly. You barely paid attention to the conversation, as usual, since you were too busy staring at her jiggling knockers, as she gesticulated on your porch. A free show when you open your door is always a good thing, so why not enjoy?

Some people say you shouldn't just agree to everything without listening, but then again you aren't exactly the smartest. Nodding your head along, and throwing out the occasional “Sure”, or “That sounds fine”, you agreed with whatever she is talking about; probably something to do with lawncare or other shit you aren't gonna do. You are still watching those melons sway back and forth, when she suddenly reaches out and starts hugging you, pressing those big, plush breasts against your chest. Score, you think as she lets go. The horny thoughts don't last long though, as she quickly grabs your hand and starts dragging you over to her house, talking along the way.

“Thank you so much, Mr.Anon, I don't know what we would have done without you. Our normal babysitter is sick and I couldn't think of anyone else that could help us.”

Before you could ask what the hell she was talking about, she opened the door to her house and pulled you in. Waiting inside were three of her four spawn and her, obviously less handsome than you, husband. All four looked ready to go somewhere.

“Thank you so much again, Mr.Anon. We'll probably be back late tonight, so make sure she goes to bed on time alright,” Cunty said… or whatever her name was. “If you have any questions, just call the number I gave you earlier, alright? Thanks again for helping, it means a lot to us. Alrighty, you two have fun, bye!” she said with a wave, running out the door with the rest of her family following.

Before you could recover and ask what the hell is going on you hear a car start, then go racing down the road.

…

You stand staring at the front door for at least a full minute, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Your contemplation is broken when you feel something small and soft touch your hand. Looking down you see one of the neighbors kids, Panko or something. You mostly remember her cause, for some reason, her parents let her have blindingly pink curly hair; you’re not sure why, you were always too lazy to ask. The little girl is poking your hand with a massive smile on her face. You having to look down at her, since she is only a bit taller than where your waist is. Adding to her already pink hair, she’s also wearing a pink dress with shoulder straps and little wrapped candy pictures on it that goes down to her thighs, as well as pink shoes and white socks.

“Hi, Mr.Nonny!” she says way too cheerfully. “I'm so glad you're here, we're gonna have so much fun!”

You can feel your life energy drain, as you look at the kid, while the realization of why you are there finally setting in. You were asked to be a fucking babysitter and, like an idiot, had agreed. Holding back a groan, you steel yourself for a day of living hell and respond to the kid, “Yeah, I guess,” while rubbing your face. “Your mom must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel if she picked me,” You added.

“No Silly! Mommy went to you first, cause she said you were super nice and always willing to help!”

.… So, instead of hot MILF, sex I’m rewarded with taking care of a kid? Fucking great. This has just been another piece of evidence to throw on the, ‘Never be nice to anyone because it’s more trouble than it’s worth,’ mountain, projected to reach the height of Mount Fuji in just 4 years time!

While you are busy calculating how much fap time you’ve lost, the pink haired demon grabs your hands and starts jumping in place while spouting out words. “Oh , we are gonna have so much fun, Mr. Nonny! We can play games, make food, watch movies, and all sorts of things!” She finishes by no longer jumping; opting instead to stare at you, with a sparkle in her eye.

“Uh yeah,” You respond without much enthusiasm. “We’re gonna do lots of fun things, sure,” you say, while secretly trying to think of an escape plan.

“Yeah!” she says with a hop and starts dragging you over to the couch. “Let’s watch some cartoons!”

With no current plans, you decide the best course of action is to do what she says, so you follower her over to the couch. Reaching it, she quickly turns around and starts pushing you backwards onto the couch. Catching the hint, you sit down and try to get in a relaxed position where you can watch the TV in front of you. Meanwhile, the little hellion runs over to grab the remote, then runs back to the couch. Guessing she just wants to sit next to you, you don’t do anything, as she runs back over You let out an “OOF,” as she jumps straight into your lap. Clambering for a bit, to get herself in a good position, she finally settles on straddling you, sitting right on top of your crotch.

Bringing the remote up and hitting the power button, she starts chanting, “Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!” while bouncing up and down on your lap.

Concerned about the little girl humping your crotch, you look down, and your attention is immediately drawn to something else. Every bounce she does shifts her dress a little higher, slowly revealing her snow white panties. You are mesmerised, as her rear is slowly revealed; the teasing of her flesh at the edges of the garment, and the slight give where the elastic pushes against the skin, tell a story of plumpness. The dresses journey only ends just before it reaches the top band of the underwear, giving you a good view of her butt as she arches her back to watch the tv. You’re not really sure what to do; calling attention to it might just make the situation worse, if she tells her parents about it, though the current situation is a misunderstanding waiting to happen.

The girl raises her fists and hops, as one of the robots on screen punches another robot, causing her booty to jiggle and rub against your groin. Maybe not so much of a misunderstanding, based on the twitch your member gives. In the end, you decide to leave things be, since the possible repercussions worse than the current problem… The fact you’re watching her every hop with rapt attention doesn't bias your decision at all. Another bounce, more jiggling, and another rub against your dick.

…

Not at all.

~

After watching cartoons for a while, you hear a grumbling from the girls stomach, checking the clock on the wall, you notice it’s lunch time.

“Hey, let’s go grab something to eat,” you say to her.

She replies with a whiney, “Nooo I don’t wanna,” though her stomach betrays her by grumbling again. “... Alright fine,” she says, with a grumble, before hopping off you and running to the kitchen.

Following her to the kitchen, you make some lunch for the both of you, which she rapidly scarfs down. Little shit was hungrier than she let on, ‘cause she asked if she could have desert. Still eating, you said sure and let her rummage through the fridge for something else to wolf down. Looking back to your food, you weren’t paying attention, ‘till you heard her calling out to you.

“Hey Nonny, I made dessert for the both of us!”

Looking over to her, you almost spit out the food in your mouth. She’s undone the top part of her dress leaving her upper half nude, though her breasts and nipples aren’t exposed. Instead, she’s made a mound of whipped cream covering both bumps with a cherry topping each mound, and between them, she’s put a peeled banana.

“I’m a Pinkie Pie split!” she said, giggling. The laughter caused the banana to start slipping; so instead of letting it fall, she quickly darted her head down and started sucking it into her mouth, stopping it’s journey. Fellating the phallic fruit some, she had to bob her head down a couple times to catch the banana as she ran out of breath. Finally, after a little work, she got half the banana in her mouth and started chewing. An innocent smile appeared on her face, as if she hadn't just been blowing said banana. Walking over to you, she thrusts out her cream covered chest, and says with a big smile, “Go on Nonny, lick it off!”

You can't really respond. Still in a state of shock, you automatically reach for one of the cherries and say, “I’ll just take this,” then put it in your mouth, pull out the stem, and bite down on the succulent red fruit, allowing its juices flowing out. Pinkie, for her part, takes that as her cue to dig in, quickly finishing off the banana and wiping the whipped cream off, finally exposing her little mosquito bite breasts.

Smacking her lips when finished she exclaimed, “Yummy! Thanks for lunch Nonny,” before scampering back to the living room, top still bare. Finally getting your brain to reboot, you jump up and run after her. The last thing you need is her walking in front of a window half naked.

~

It wasn’t too difficult to catch the running girl, though she definitely had energy to burn, and a lot of it. Deciding the best way to tire the little shit out would be to have her run like an idiot in the backyard. Kids liked doing that, right? Grabbing her up you take her outside and started a “game” where you would just sit in the middle of the backyard being lazy, and she would run past trying not to get caught; it was a genius plan with no downsides! The kid got tired and you didn’t, what could go wrong?

Well, you found out what could go wrong when one time she was running by your hand shot out and caught something, thinking it was her dress you held tight. Instead of her dress though, you had somehow gotten a hold of her panties. With the momentum of running her legs shot back as the panties slid down her bottom half, sending her wildly falling into a spot of mud left from the previous days rain. She had a soft landing, nothing hurt as her front half landed in wet mud, while her back half was sticking up in the air, her dress having fallen down around her head, her puckered hole and virgin slit on full display.

You look from the panties, to the young girl's exposed butt, back to the panties, then back to the girl. Leaping into action, you run over to make sure your charge is ok, and that you couldn’t be sued for child abuse. As soon as you reached her though, her head pops back up from the mud and she blows a raspberry to clear her lips. “Are you ok?” you ask, knowing that even if she wasn't ok you don’t know shit about medicine that would help.

Instead of a bad response, you are instead met with, “Do it again! Do it again!”

Rolling your head, at the girls continual chaotic actions, you simply pick her up and said, “No, now we gotta get you clean.” It was bad form to return a child to their parents dirty, or missing limbs, but that wasn't a current issue. After brushing off most of the surface mess, you start walking to the house, making a beeline for the tub. The cargo under your arm complains slightly, wiggling in your grasp, but your grip remains firm. Reaching the bathroom you finally set her down. “Alright,” you say looking down at her, “I’m gonna let you get washed up, ok?” 

Suddenly, she gets a sad look on her face. “Your not gonna help me wash?”

“No, your old enough to do it yourself,” you assert, a little exasperated.

“But,” she makes big eyes, and her lip quivers, ”I wanna have a bath with you, Mr. Nonny”

… You might be a massive asshole, but making a kid cry is still a bit out of your comfort zone. “Alright,” you say with a sigh, ”I guess I can-”

Before you can finish, she does a 180 and jumps for joy, “Yay!”

As she quickly strips off her dress, you realize what you have just agreed to. For the 2nd time today, the “never be nice to anyone because it’s more trouble than it’s worth,” mountain grew larger, as you looked over her nude body. Puffy little undeveloped breasts stuck from her chest, with little eraser nipples poking out. Down between her legs, sat her still hairless cunt, tight and unspoiled, a holy place.

“C’mon, Nonny, ya gotta get naked to take a bath,” she said giggling.

“Wait, hold up, I’m having second thoughts,” you said, but it was too late. In a flash she undoes and pulls down your pants. Then, with a giggle, she grabbed the top of your underwear, before yanking them down. Your penis, now free, immediately flopped straight down onto her face.

"Wait what?" she asked in confusion, as she puzzled over the dick sitting on her face. Pulling back and letting it flop down, she looked at it curiously. "Nonny," she asked, "what's this thing?"

Horrified at what is happening, you can only utter broken responses, “It’s uh, kinda thing is, like a guy.”

Not paying a lot of attention to your reply, she gives your penis a poke. “It’s squishy,” she comments. Wrapping her small fingers around it, she gives it a squeeze and a jerk, causing your cockhead to peak out for a second. “He he,” she laughs, “this is funny looking.” She looks down between her own legs, putting two fingers on either side of her pussy, she spreads herself open. “It doesn't look like my kitty.”

“Kitty?” You question, finally able to respond

“Yeah, my kitty, that’s what mommy calls it.”

You can’t help but give a small chuckle at the name.

“Hey,” she says looking up at you, “don’t laugh when you’re the one with the strange kitty.”

The silliness of the situation finally lets you respond and laugh lightly. “No, no, I don’t have a ‘kitty’, only girls have those.”

“They do?” she asks surprised. “So what's this then,” she presses, poking your penis again.

“It’s um…” You try to think of a word that would fit. “It’s my snake!” you finally exclaim, following the animal motiffe.

“PFT,” She laughs. Grabbing onto your dick again, she jerks it back and forth; the cockhead peeks out, as she makes hissing noises. Despite yourself, you start to harden. Not wanting to make this any worse than it already is you say, “Go ahead and get in the tub, I’ll get the rest of my clothes off.”

“K, Nonny,” she says, turning on the water and hopping in.

You finish undressing, feeling awkward and ashamed at what’s happened so far. Stepping into the tub and sitting down on one end, Pinkie floats over and straddles you. Facing you with her crotch, she is a bit too close for comfort..

“K, Nonny, time to wash,” she says.

“You can wash yourself,” you reply.

“But Noooooonnny,” Pinkie whines. “What's the point of washing together, if we don’t wash each other,” she continues, putting her hands on your chest. Knowing she won't give up, you give in. Grabbing some soap, you start to lather it up, then start applying it to her nubile frame. Starting at her shoulders, you work arm to arm, side to side, front to back, trying your best to avoid her breasts. When you try to finish, before touching them, she gets huffy, “C’mon Nonny, you're almost done,” then places your hands directly on her deliciously flat chest. Giving in, you start to massage her nonexistent bosoms like the rest of her top half, pressing into the soft flesh and brushing her nipples. Those little buttons on her chest were too alluring, you had to get a better feel. You position your hands in such a way that you can roll her nipples between your thumb and forefinger. To your surprise, she reacts positively.

“Hmm? What was that Nonny?” she asked.

“Sorry, probably being too rough,” you apologize.

“No, that didn't hurt, but it did feel funny,” she said, looking down at her breasts.

Not wanting to linger anymore you say your finished, “Ok, done.”

“Yay!” she says, while standing up. “Now we just got the bottom left.” Turning away from you, she leans over the side of the tub and looks back, leaving her pussy and asshole inches away from you. “Now you gotta clean my butt,” she says, sticking her tongue out.

You feel your mouth dry, as you look over her wet body, dripping suds from soap, with an innocent teasing smile pointed back at you. You feel yourself harden, and gulp hard. Taking the soap, you start to rub her down more; starting with the legs, moving onto the curvature of her waist, then towards the main deal. Grasping her cheeks, in both hands, you squeeze them. Your earlier assumption of plumpness and softness, both meet, if not exceed your expectations. You hear a pleasured gasp coming from her, while you kneed her soft rear. Pushed on by her response, you start to move further into the valley between her cheeks, before one finger glances her puckered hole.

Even though what you were already doing was morally wrong, you didn't want to taint her special spot, so you focused on her butthole. You trace a soaped finger around it then, suddenly, you start to press into her.

“Nonny, what are you doing?” she asks, not in a concerned voice, rather, in an aroused one. “I’ve never had someone clean inside before but.... It feels kinda good,” she mumbles.

You press your index finger all the way into her ass and give it a wiggle, leaving her muscles to clench around your digit. Realizing you are just straight up fingering her ass, you back off. While your dick might be hard, what was left of your conscious told you to stop. Taking your finger out, you hear a wet sucking sound, as it leaves her hole. A slight moan comes from her mouth, when you finally pull clear. Looking down at her pussy you can see her little clit peeking out slightly. So you quickly finishing washing the rest of her lower half and announce your done. As she sits down, you lean back sigh in relief; the worst part is over.

"Thanks Nonny! Now It’s my turn!" the small demon says, plopping down on your crotch Staring down, you realize your rock hard erection is poking between her juicy little thighs.

... Maybe you shouldn't spit in the eye of god like that.

“Hey Nonny, what happened to your snake?” Pinkie asks. “It’s gotten a lot bigger and longer,” she notes, while grabbing it with both hands. Her tiny fingers are unable to fit all the way around it’s girth, but her grip is impressive. Squeezing it, she adds, “And it’s not squishy like earlier.” Shrugging apathetically she starts jerking your dick. “Well, makes it easier to clean at least.”

You suppress a moan of pleasure, as she starts to ‘clean’ your member. Her soft hands pump your shaft rapidly, using a lot of effort to ‘clean’ you, though you know what she’s doing is dirty. While aren't too concerned when she slows down, thinking her arms were probably getting tired. You do get a bit curious, when you feel her start to stand in the water, though you aren't sure why. Suddenly, you are horrified, as you feel a warm snugness start to engulf the head of your member. Your eyes flash open, as you look down to see her squatting, slowly pushing your lubed shaft into her asshole.

Beaming a smile at you, she says, "See Nonny, I'm smart! I’m cleaning my insides while cleaning your outsides! It’s twice the work for half the effort, I'm a genius!" she triumphantly raises her arms in celebration; but the act unbalances her, and in the slippery tub, she loses her balance, falls, and impales herself to the base on your member. The warm confines engulfing you is amazing; her insides clench, as they try and deal with the invader, massaging the whole length of your shaft. "Whoops, I fell" Pinkie giggles, apparently unconcerned by the cock now lodged in her colon. “Looks like we're gonna be doing some deep cleaning,” she comments, as she leans forward and starts to drag your length out of her butt. You suppress a shudder of pleasure, and moan lightly, since the little girl’s tight ass is like a vice clenching down on you. You’re not sure how she’s staying so calm with how vice-like she is.

Your slick shaft slowly escapes her anus, at inch after inch being revealed, as she lifts herself off; you watch in fascination, wondering how it went inside so quickly. Finally, just as she’s about to let you free, she slams her hips back down on you hard, a wet slap sounding as her butt hits your pelvis again. “C’mon Nonny,” she says, already starting to lift herself up again. ”Gimme a hand cleaning.” With that, she twerks her little ass. Your dick is quickly rubbed, as it is strokes in and out, her cheeks clapping against its side as she does. You can’t contain yourself anymore. Grabbing onto her hips you help lift and lower her rear, fucking into her tight sphincter. “That’s the spirit!” she says, happily bouncing on your dick. Suddenly she gives out a little moan. “M...My kitty is starting to feel weird,” she groans, as her motions begin to slow.

Her comment finally pushes you past your breaking point. As she starts to slow, you lean over to scoop her up, taking care to leave her still impaled on you. Hooking your left arm under her legs, you lift her up in a kind of fetal position, with her back against your belly, and her legs against her chest. Reaching down, with your right hand between her legs, you feel up her slit. It takes only a moment ‘till you find her love nub; then you start caressing it, as you lift her up and drop her back down on your dick. Panting and moaning with pleasure, Pinkie asks, “Nonny, what are you doing to my kitty?”

Not knowing how to respond, in the heat of the moment, you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, “I’m uh, washing it cause it’s dirty too!.”

“Awwwww! Thanks, Nonny,” she pants out, as you pound into her ass and rub her clit. “Your the best babysitter ever.”

You think her parents and multiple branches of law enforcement would disagree, but that's neither here nor there. You don’t comment on the matter, as you continue to fuck her. Her tight bottom is already causing your balls to churn with cum, and you can feel yourself getting close. Quickening your pace, you start rubbing and fucking faster and faster. The little girl in your arms a constantly panting mess, while you thrust into her. Occasionally, you respond with a pleasured grunt. The water around the two of you is sloshing back and forth, mixing together with the sound of moist flesh slapping together.

Finally, as you feel your balls start to tighten, you rub her clit till you feel her start to clench. A scream of pleasure startles you, as you thrust her down onto yourself as hard as possible. Your seed floods her backdoor; hot spurts paint her insides, as you occasionally spasm with pleasure. Felony aside, you have to admit, you haven't had a nut this good in a while. As her scream falls into pleasured moans, your orgasm starts to subside too. A relaxed feeling settles onto you, as you start to lay her down. The two of you lay in the tub panting, catching your breath from your little event. It’s not long before the hyperactive girl starts talking again; flustered, but still full of her earlier, and newly deposited, spunk.

“Wowie zowie! Nonny, what was that? I’ve never had a bath do that to me before,” she says, wiggling on your lap, with your still semi-hard member inside her.

“It was - um - my special cleaning technique,” you lie. “It’s super secret, and not many people know about it, so don’t go telling people,” you hastily added, hoping that she wouldn’t tell her parents, school resource officer, her teachers, her friends, or her guidance counselor.

“A super secret technique? That's so exciting!” she exclaims, as she throws her arms in the air, then freezes. “Um… Nonny… I feel something weird about my butt,” she says sounding a bit concerned. Lifting off your cock, she leans herself over the edge of the tub and reaches back to spread her cheeks. Between them, you see her butthole gaping slightly. As you look a stream of your semen flows out and downward, traveling over her pussy. You gulp, as your dick twitches again. Watching a little girl show off the creampie you just gave her was hotter than it should have been.

Doing the usual, you blurt the first thing that comes to mind. “It’s my cream.”

… Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Pinkie looks back at you, confused for a second, before reaching back and shoving two fingers in her butt. Swirling them around, she pulls them back out. Each is now covered with a fine glaze of spunk. “This is cream?” she asks incredulously,looking down at her fingers.

Nervously laughing, you reply, “Hehe, yeah, kinda?”

Staring at her fingers for a few seconds, she snorted and swished her digits around in the bath water to clean them. “Silly Nonny, that looked more like milk than cream.”

Dodging a bullet, you agree. “Yeah, I guess,” you say while scratching your head.

Finishing up your washing, including helping to clean the cum from her ass, you start feeling tired. It’s not your normal bedtime, but its also not normal for you to fuck a young girl’s ass either, so you give yourself some leeway. Given the circumstances, anyone would be tired; especially, since you had to herd the bundle of energy called a ‘child’ into her bedroom. Inside is much like you would expect, candy wallpaper, cartoon character merchandise, and WAY too much pink. Letting her free, you start digging through her pantie drawer, trying to find something so cover her.

“What about this one?” you ask, holding up some yellow panties.

“Nonny, you silly, those aren’t good for sleeping, they get too itchy.” she remarks, while running around the room butt-ass naked.

You let out an exasperated sigh. Why she can’t just get the panties she wants is beyond you. Going back to the drawer, you grab the next one, a sky blue pair. “What about these?” you inquire, holding them up.

“Good choice, Nonny!” she chirps, like you had much of one to begin with. You watch, as she jumps on her bed, before rolling onto her back. Splaying her legs apart, the impish lolibrazenly shows off her sex. Then, suddenly, she says, “C’mon big boy, take me!”

… You aren’t sure how to respond...

“C’mon Nonny,” she whines, “Put it in.”

… Still not sure how to respond...

Pinkie huffs a bit. “Cmon Nonny! You just grab on my leg and shove it in, ya dummy,” she says. While spreading her legs, her pussy lips part slightly, showing off her meaty pink interior.

…

“Nonny, do you not know how to put on underwear?” Pinkie asks, a little put out. “You take a leg and stick it through the hole! So c’mon and dress me.”

Oh, that made a bit more sense. But before you go over, you ask one question. “So, why can’t you put it on yourself?”

Pinkie flops back and flails her limbs, saying, “Cause I’m lazy.”

Sighing, you walk over and put the panties on her; as soon as you do, she goes back to running around like a sugar fueled maniac. Lazy your ass. Going back to the dresser, you repeat the process with some drawstring pants and a button up shirt. Once she’s dressed, you drag her back to the kitchen where, you make a quick dinner for the two of you. Meal in hand, you then spend the rest of the time, till bedtime watching more TV. When it turns time, you take the pink nightmare back to her bedroom.

As you put her down on her bed, she asks, “Nonny, what are we gonna do on the bed?”

“Sleep,” you say, as your throw the covers over her.

“Aw,” she pouts, “but I don’t wanna go to bed yet.

“Too bad, your mom said so, so you gotta go to sleep.”

“Buh I dun wanna,” she complains again, wriggling in the bed.

Sighing at her, you rub your face and ask, “Is there any way I can make you go to bed?”

Stopping her wiggling for a second, a look of thought crosses her face, before replying, “Warm milk.”

“Milk? Really?” you ask unhappily.

“Yeah, get me warm milk and I will go to sleep,” she says, before going to squirming about like some sugar crazed eldritch horror.

Sighing, you leave her bedroom, go to the kitchen, and head towards the fridge. Digging through it, you don’t find any milk. Walking back to Pinkies room, you prepare yourself for whatever the human shaped ball of energy is gonna do. Turning the knob to her room and peeking in, you see her still lying on her bed. Opening the door all the way and walking in, you find her laying with her shirt unbuttoned, small breasts visible, and her pants and panties down to her knees, showing off the pussy she was currently rubbing. Her eyes till now had been closed, her face flushed with arousal, but as she hears you approaching, she opens them and looks up at you.

“Mhh, Nonny,” she says to you, panting slightly. “My kitty felt funny again, so I started rubbing it like you did earlier,” she groans, as she continues tracing the outline of her sex.

You feel your face start to heat up, and there’s a stirring in your pants. “Um,” you respond nervously. “There wasn’t any milk, and I don’t know about me doing that…stuff to you again,” you mutter, trying to keep from committing more illegal acts.

Pinkie looks saddened at first, but after a second she smiles again. “Don’t worry Nonny, just stay there and I can fix both things at the same time,” she says, as she gets up onto her knees.

You aren’t sure what she means, ‘till one hand comes forward and brings down the zipper to your pants, allowing your bulged underwear to poke out from the slot. You are frozen, as she quickly frees your still semi-hard shaft, causing it to drape down in front of her face.

“It made me feel so good earlier, when I played with your snake Nonny, so let’s have some more fun then. Right, little buddy?” she says, addressing the head to your penis. “Then, when your done, I can try that milk from earlier,” she adds, fruitlessly trying to wrap her little hand around your girth.. While starting to jerk you off, she continues rubbing her pussy; occasionilly moaning, her hot breath flowing across your member. Despite your earlier attempts to not get hard, your dick overrules them and gets erect, almost poking her in the face.

“There we go,” she giggles, while still stroking you. “Ooh, it’s already leaking some milk!” she says excitedly. Before you know what’s going on, she’s stuck out her tongue and licks the precum from your tip. You shudder in pleasure, as her soft, warm tongue traces over your member’s swollen head. Smacking her lips she says, “Huh it’s kinda salty, but not bad. How's it feel Nonny?" She asks looking up at you, sitting on her knees with her shirt open and stroking your rod while rubbing her cunny.

You suppress a shudder of arousal and answer, "You’re doing a good job, Pinkie."

"Yay!" she says, with a smile, before darting back to lick another bit of pre from the tip. Your member twitches again, due to her amateur attempts at amorous oral. "Awwww! This is gonna take forever though!" she whines with a pouty look. Suddenly, as if stricken by some crazy idea, she grins. "Unless..." she adds, in a slight sing song voice, before leaning close again. Opening her mouth, she licks the tip one more time, before engulfing the head in her maw. The act causes you to suppress a moan of pleasure. Her tiny mouth clamps down on the tip of your member, and her tongue starts running around the sensitive glans. You can't help but place a hand on her head, as you feel her playing with your mushroom head, teasing and tickling it as she goes.

Unconsciously, you start to press her head down onto your cock, pushing it to the back of her throat. Noticing what you are doing, Pinkie immediately unclenches her throat and slides you down to the base. You fight to not shoot your load off, as the little girl effortlessly deepthroats you, catching you off guard. You have to steel yourself, as she starts thrusting back and forth, bobbing her head while she blows you. Finally letting out a shuddering moan, you start to help by gently thrusting your hips. Her tiny throat clenches down around you, as she fellates you from tip to base.

After what feels like only a couple minutes, you gasp out, "I'm getting close." Pinkie takes that as her cue to go even faster. Bobbing her head back and forth rapidly, she sucks on your rod, working it like a pro. Finally, right as your member starts twitching, and balls start churning, she stops with the tip in her mouth, just in time for you to blow your load over her tongue. Clenching in pleasure, you shoot spurt after spurt into her waiting mouth; all while her tongue is still caressing you, as it's bathed in your seed. You can feel each shot filling her mouth up little by little, defiling her even further than you already have. You want to feel mad at yourself, but the sensation of her pouting lips is simply too good.

Finally finishing, after leaking out a few more drops of spunk, you pull your saliva and semen covered member out of her gob. Pinkie keeps her mouth open, allowing you to see her tongue dancing around in a bath of cum. Closing her lips, and gulping, she swallows it down. The girl then opens her mouth again to show you she drank it all. Your already tired dick gives a jerk at the scene. Licking her lips, then contentedly smacking them, Pinkie looks like she’s in concentration for a minute.

“Salty, but not bad. Nonny you have some weird milk, you know that?” she says, beaming up at you. 

You blush at her comment, then say, “Well, you got what you wanted, so will you go to bed now?”

“Yeah, ok Nonny,” she says lying down, her pussy still visible and slick with arousal.

You take a minute to clean her up a bit, wiping her pussy dry with a tissue and straightening her clothes; by the time you're done, she’s already yawning and lying down on her own. Finally getting the little succubus in bed, you head back to the living room. You’re ready to relax, ‘till her parents come home. As you sit down on the couch, you wonder how the hell you got in this situation and how you can possibly get out of it. Laying down on the sofa, to calm down and think, your tired body starts to drift off to sleep. Your final thoughts are how there is no evidence, and no reason for them to suspect anything, so you should be fine. With any luck, you will be able to get away scott free and put all this nonsense behind you with nobody any the wiser.

~

When you start to wake, you feel that something is off. Your crotch is a bit colder than it should have been, your dick is hard, and you feel something moist poking against the tip. Wanting to stay asleep, you don’t respond, ‘till the wetness starts to creep down; Something sublimely warm and snug worms its way down your length, causing you to shudder. With a pleasured grunt, you open your eyes to see Pinkie squatted over you. She’s got her shirt unbuttoned, again, and her pants pulled down to her ankles. Neither of these things surprise you all that much, especially juxtaposed to her pussy slowly swalloing your cock. As she lowers herself onto you, her tight tunnel slowly working its way down your length. Your eyes shoot open as you realize what’s going on. Pinkie, noticing you awaken, simply waves.

“Hey Nonny, ~hnng~, my kitty still felt funny after we got done, and my fingers weren’t enough,” she says, as she gyrates her hips back and forth, steadily impaling herself on your member. “I hope you don’t mind me getting started,” she adds, reaching down and starting to rub her clit. “I’m really hot and have a funny feeling in my tummy. I need your thingy in me.”

You can’t help but groan, as you watch the young girl spear herself on your member, her insides clenching down as something unfamiliar pushes into her, caressing your shaft. Reaching down, you grab under her thighs, not to stop her but to help lower her down, you’ve already gone too far, so what’s one more inch? Watching as you slide into her, you notice a bulge coming through on her belly, the slight pudge not concealing your member as you travel into her cunt.

Pinkie moans out, “~Nhh~ Nonny your thing feels so big inside me.” She opens her mouth and starts panting, her tongue lolling out as she says, “It’s making my insides even hotter.” Her pussy is like an inferno as it clenches around your length, you grunt as she slides down further, “But it feels so good.” Running your hands back down onto her butt you start to grope, shifting your hips along with her as you both gyrate together. She arches her back for a second and trembles, “~Nonny,” She moans. She lays down on you, her face close to you, her panting tongue still lolling out. “Why’s my body feeling so funny when you touch me Nonny, I’m all tingly and my head feels fuzzy.

Seeing her pleasured face so close to yours, you couldn’t help yourself. Pressing your lips against hers, you start to kiss her. She seems surprised at first, when your tongue pushes into her mouth, but quickly she responds. You both start twisting your tongues around each other and feeling the others mouth, while you make out. Using your grip on her ass, you keep working deeper into her; the young girls sex is already taking most of your member, as you deeply kiss. She jolts, as you feel your tip start to meet resistance; your dick is almost all the way in, with only a bit remaining. You break the kiss and let Pinkie's head falls against your chest; she lays there, panting and moaning, your dick still prodding against her womb, stopping you from bottoming out.

“Hey Pinkie,” you ask, while groping her butt, “I’m gonna push the rest of this into you, alright? Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

Pinkie doesn’t move but says, “O-ok Nonny,” in a pleasured shudder.

You grope onto her ass and spread her cheeks. Getting a good hold, you start to press into the little girls womb. As you steadily apply pressure, Pinkies eyes start fluttering, and her breathing gets heavier, as she grasps onto you. Your tip slowly forces her vice-like entrance open, as she shudders in your grip. It’s the tightest thing you’ve ever felt on your dick. Pinkie opens her mouth in a silent scream, as you push onward, the tightness passing by your mushroomed head onto the shaft. Finally, your hips meet, just as Pinkie starts to shudder in your grip. Her eyes roll up, as she shakes, her depths clenching down upon you. As you feel moisture run down your balls, a testament to the little slut who just got off to having her womb penetrated. Seeing her pleasured face made a little, evil voice inside of you start to whisper, and you weren’t averse to listening. Keeping hold, you start to move her, while she continues cumming. Then, lifting her off slightly, you slam her back down, sending her eyes rolling back into her head.

Getting an evil grin, you start thrusting in and out of her overwhelming the young girls senses, her body never having this kind of pleasure before. You start slow, but it’s not too long before you are hammering into her young pussy. Her tight cunt constantly clenches down, milking your member, begging for more. Of course, you oblige, taking long thrusts, hammering back into her snug womb. Her inner entrance holds you fast, yearning for the load you plan on delivering. Pinkie is reduced to a limp mess, lying on your chest drooling; the most she can get out is a series of pleasured moans and mumbled grunts. The constant slap of flesh on flesh, as you pound into her, almost covers up the sound of the front door of the house opening, right down the hallway behind the couch.

Thinking fast, you grab onto the blanket draped over the back of the couch, throw it over the two of you, and stop thrusting. Burying yourself as deep as you can inside her pussy, you listen to your own heartbeat, along with the footsteps approaching. Unfortunately, you were getting close to cumming before you stopped, and after a few more clenches by Pinkies insides, you start ejaculating deep into her womb, right as her mom appears over the back of the couch.

“Aw. Guess she got tired while watching tv, huh?” Cloudy Quartz asked.

“Yeah, she just kind of passed out,” you replied, trying to keep your voice even, as you pumped her daughter's womb full of semen.

“Don’t kids looks so adorable when their sleeping,” she says and brushes some of Pinkies hair out of her face. “Aw,” she adds, ”she even drooled in her sleep.”

“Yeah, she’s a little wet,” you say. As her cunt clenches down in orgasm again, more fluid wetting her tunnel.

“Well alright, I gotta go get the other girls ready. Also, if you wouldn’t mind, could you finish up with Pinkie and put her to bed?” she asked turning to leave.

“Sure, I’d be happy to finish,” you say, while spurting the last of your cum into said girl’s womb. Fortunately, she was clenching so tight that none of it leaked out.

Watching as she leaves, you flop back onto the couch, exhausted. Acting like you weren’t cumming was hard work. Working fast, you remove yourself from Pinkie and take her to her bedroom, making sure to clean up any evidence you could see. The only thing you couldn't immediately hide was from your last ‘session,’. Somehow, Pinkie’s womb closed up, as soon as you left it, locking in the gooey load trapped inside. Seeing that slight bump on her belly, where your semen was deposited, was hotter than it should have been. Knowing your seed would be sloshing inside her womb, ‘till it got absorbed, sent a jolt of pleasure up your spine.

When finished, you found Cloudy waiting outside Pinkies room for you.

“Thanks again, Anon,” she said. Shaking your hand, “I don’t know how we would have handled this without your help.”

“It was no problem,” you say, scratching your head. “Pinkie wasn’t too much trouble,” you add, choosing not to mention all the parts where she was.

“That's great to hear. She can be a handful, I’ll admit,” she said, probably knowing how difficult her daughter could be. “I hope, next time, you get one of the other girls instead, they’re less of a handful,” she says, with a smile.

“Yeah, hope it’s one of the…” you start saying, then stop. One of the other girls, you think to yourself.

You’ve become a designated, ‘trusted babysitter.’

You are totally fucked.


End file.
